bleach_x_blazbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Haruko Hansode
Haruko Hansode is an "ascended human" - a human who has gained god-like power. A fugitive from God Himself, she is an arbiter of the events of the story, as well as an active participant. Information Personality Haruko has a mysterious personality, speaking cryptically and explaining little. She is a very intelligent person with a dry sense of humor. Her intelligence and age have given her an eye and appreciation for beauty, both physical and metaphysical, as well as an exceptional insight on how to obtain it. Despite her age and intellect, she is a laid-back person, and she is often seen smiling. Inside, however, she has a deep hatred for people with "power", such as people with friends, looks, skills, and personality. As such, she looks down on most humans, many of whom aspire to and venerate such "shallow" things. Due to this, she has nurtured an interest in people who are "unique", many of whom, from her observation, aspire to something "greater" and are "stronger" than the rest. She is quick to befriend such people, including Tyler von Rosenburg, Saitohimea Vertorre, and Kaileena Shahdee. She defines herself as a "forlorn little girl who learned to find happiness in dreams, art, and self." Haruko frequently breaks the fourth wall; she knows she is a character on a fanon wiki, knows about her creator and his thought processes, and knows that the previous world "died" so that the current one could exist. Appearance Haruko is a beautiful girl of average height with dark brown hair and a blue right eye. Her left eye, being the source of her power, is protected by an armored eyepatch, which is in turn covered by bangs that cover the left side of her face. Her hair extends past her feet, and, like Saitohimea Vertorre's, has numerous streaks of color towards its curly ends. She also has a long, curly ahoge on top of her head. She has a rather curvaceous body, and especially large breasts. Her body is also very toned and muscled, a result of centuries of training. She wears a black seifuku with red trim and a green skirt, thigh-high black socks, white shoes, and a dark red ribbon on the back of her head. She also wears five armbands on her right arm, which have the names of her favorite songs written in kana: シュガー (Shugā, Sugar), ファックザシステム (Fakku za Shisutemu, Fuck the System), シスライクヘロイン (Shisu Raiku Heroin, She's Like Heroin), チャプスイ！ (Chapu Sui!, Chop Suey!), and ロストインハリウッド (Rosuto In Hariuddo, Lost In Hollywood). In her Blackened Omnipotence Mode, her hair becomes black and grows even longer, and her right eye becomes black with a dark red, blood-filled sclera. Powers and Abilities An ascended human, Haruko has gained god-like power, including near immortality - she can only be killed permanently by a being of comparable power, such as Yiazmat or God. While she can also be "killed" by beings of lesser strength, she can resurrect if killer lacks sufficient power to suppress her will. Through ceaseless training, she has ascended past all biological, physical mental, and spiritual barriers. She can transform into almost anything, including people, animals, microorganisms, and inanimate objects. She is also capable of changing her gender at will. Among her more bizarre biological skills, she can divide herself infinitely, eat any living creature whole (regardless of size), use her hair as a weapon, control her body fat, grow more limbs, speak to animals, and lengthen her bones. She can also suck blood, turning her victims into vampires. Tyler is one of her victims, and he gained his vampire traits from her. She is a master of magic, possessing control of base elements such as fire and electricity, while also controlling such things as time, space, and gravity, among others. Her mind is powerful enough to infiltrate and tamper with the minds of others, reducing their intelligence, sowing doubt and mistrust, or fabricating memories. She can even force them to fall in love with someone. However, despite this power, she can only gain complete control over someone by using special cards - by attaching them to one's forehead, she can control them without resistance. The effects cause her victims to slur their speech, as if they were drunk, and they are completely unaware that they are being manipulated. Haruko wields a sword and a gun, Spasm and Blackstar Apocalypse, respectively. While Spasm usually takes the form of a small knife, it can take many forms, the most common of which is a sleek, medium-sized katana with decorative wrapping on the hilt and a red tassel on its base. As with her other abilities, she has myriad skils with Spasm, including such unique techniques as cutting without cutting, transferring the damage incurred to one's loved ones, boiling the target's blood when cut, cutting only what she wants to cut, and breaking a bone without cutting the flesh. She can also become a sword herself. Blackstar Apocalypse takes the form of a small, snub-nosed revolver, which she usually uses as a black, pistol-grip machine gun with a large drum magazine. Blackstar Apocalypse can also be used as a flamethrower, bazooka, or even a squirt gun, among other things. Haruko's most advanced abilities are God Mode and Devil Mode, which give her various powers of the respective deities. They both unlock one "field" of potential in her - the field of creation and truth in God Mode, and the field of destruction and illusion in Devil Mode. Both fields are utilized in her Blackened Omnipotence Mode, which completely unlocks her all of her abilities. Trivia *Her favorite band is System of a Down. Category:Characters